Across the Desert
by riptocs
Summary: Just fleshing out a new character that usually summons Pokemon, but in this one and sometimes she just summons wolves...yeah just practicing a little combat writing and stuff. So it might be crap. But please review anyway!


**(When Carry summons or uses energy, think natural energy like Naruto's sage training. Her clan could use natural energy to do things (mostly summon their animals))**

Carry took a single breath of dry air before slamming her fists together in her clan's hand sign of earth then bringing together her two thumbs and pointers as well as her middle fingers separately in the sign of wind and waiting as the sand beside her rose from the ground and took the form of a light brown wolf. As soon as the fur finished forming, wolf and master dashed through the dunes, both using their wind energy to aid in running over the sand.

They had been handpicked for this mission in Suna; track a thief over a vast desert and into unknown territory and eliminate the group of bandits he would be meeting up with. The bandits had made it a habit of attacking trade caravans going from the coast lines of Wind Country to the Sand Village and that could not be allowed to continue.

After a day of swift travelling, Carry's sandy wolf had almost lost the scent. Had it not been of the sand itself, they would have probably been lost in the desert for months. With a look into the wolf's light brown eyes, Carry communicated the need to continue and the wolf sent back the need to rest. But they couldn't rest or they'd lose the trail so Carry pumped more energy into her creation to keep it going.

Another day later, Carry spotted the bandit camp and let the light brown wolf dissolve into sand in order to conserve energy. Her earth and wind branches were almost completely depleted, though just being in the dry wind and pelted by grains of sand were slowly restoring her energy. She wracked her mind for a moment then brought the tips of her fingers together slanted downwards into a V shape, the hand sign of death, and a pitch black wolf oozed from the ground out of a pile of sludge.

From there it was an easy matter to direct the wolf and supply it with more death energy to get the job done by soaking the sand in acidic poison and watching as the black ooze made its way toward the camp. She hadn't expected, however, for there to be a ninja in their midst.

Before she knew it she was in direct combat. Luckily, her auburn wolf was able to get itself in between her and her attacker long enough to get out the fire hand sign, her fingers intertwining themselves into an upside down V with her fingertips sticking up. A bright red wolf, fueled by the heat of the desert sun, appeared in a giant ball of flames and smoke.

Taking advantage of the fire wolf's distraction, the black wolf concentrated and soon there were screams heard from a ways off back at the bandit camp where the bandits were being soaked in acidic poison that was seeping up through the sand. But the enemy ninja wasn't fazed for long, by the screams or the fire, and tried to use a water jutsu. Unfortunately for him, by that time she had gone through another hand sign, the sign of life in which I touched the tips of my fingers to form an upside down V.

Vines suddenly broke out of the ground through the sand and grabbed onto the ninja's arms, going taut and separating them before he could finish the hand signs for his jutsu. Immediately, he was engulfed by a combination of fire and poison attack from the two other wolves and went down quickly. There was no poof of smoke signalling a bunshin or a kawarimi, just a dead ninja. He obviously wasn't a very good ninja, but it was just as well as this was only a C-rank mission. She wouldn't have been able to take on a higher ranked ninja alone without her sensei, but he was held up back at the village.

She sighed in relief as the green wolf formed out of vines beside her and smiled. "You all did good. I guess we've all come a long way."

She was fifteen and a Genin, only because she never attended the traditional academy and became a Genin when she became a resident of the leaf village at twelve. But that's another story for another time.

"Let's go home."


End file.
